Sumps Song Fics
by Mrs.Sumpter
Summary: A collection of songfics that I wrote. Chap1- I'm Already There by Lonestar Chap2 - Cry by Mandy Moore ::coming next--Hardest Thing by 98 degrees::
1. I'm Already There

This story features one of my favourite love songs, I'm Already There by Lonestar. I hope you enjoy!

A 26-year-old Mariah sat down sadly on her front porch. She sighed and leaned at her back against the railing, looking up into the night sky. Running a hand along her pale arms to prevent goose bumps she closed her eyes and made a wish.  
  
"Rei... where ever you are... I hope you miss me as much as I miss you..."  
  
As if on cue, the door swung open and a black haired girl of about five years stuck her head outside. Her eyes twinkled with glee. "Mommy? Daddy's on the phone!" She said happily, a catlike grin spreading across her thin lips. 

"She's a spitting image of her dad. She's got Rei's hair, eyes and smile." Mariah thought happily, smiling at her little girl. 

He called her on the road  
  
from a lonely cold hotel room  
  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time 

Slowly Mariah stood up and walked through the old wooden door that her daughter was holding open. She leaned down slightly and grabbed her daughters' outstretched hand. Smiling at each other they both walked solemnly into the kitchen where the phone was flashing, signaling that someone was on hold. A ten year old boy with pitch black hair and his mothers eyes stood in front of it, not tearing his sharp, golden eyes off it until his mom pulled the handset off the holder. Raising the mouthpiece to her face she mouthed to her son 'you can talk to him later'. Hopping up onto the kitchen counter Mariah braced herself for a serious emotional breakdown. 

"Hello hon." She said longingly, wishing she could actually be there with him. But unfortunately that never worked out. No matter how many arrangements they made, he always had to leave for business, or something... He contemplated quitting but what would they do for money? He had a high paying job that kept the family fed and under the shelter of a home. Mariah had offered many times to take up a job as well, but Rei had shot that down. He didn't want her working, he wanted her doing what she wanted to do. And that was raising the children.

"Hi... God I missed your voice." He replied, sitting down on a motel bed thousands of miles away. Smiling sadly he held a battered picture of his wife. Closing his eyes he listened to every word she had to say. Her voice brought life to his lonely existence. He wished he could be back home. It's all he wanted. But his job demanded that he travel often, barely around home enough to see his children grow. He hadn't even seen his own two kids in a year and a half. A tear rolled down his cheek as he herd them in the background. His baby girl Clarity. His little boy Dante.

But when he heard the sound  
  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye 

"Hold on a sec," Mariah said, pushing a block of hair behind her ears. Grabbing her daughter around the waist she lifted her onto her lap. Shifting her weight, Mariah passed the phone to the overjoyed girl. 

A little voice came on the phone  
  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
  


He said the first thing that came to his mind A tear rolled down his cheek, followed by a few more. He hadn't her his daughters voice in over a month. It almost hurt. Actually, it hurt a lot. 

I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
I'm your imaginary friend  
  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
  
Oh I'm already there

It killed him to say good-bye to his daughter as she cried out a 'bye-bye' and passed the phone back to her mom. Mariah wiped a tear from her eyes and bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "I really miss you." She whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. Her children whipped their own tears away and hugged their moms dangling legs, quickly retreating to the living room where they began to cry silent tears for their father. 

She got back on the phone  
  
Said I really miss you darling  
  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
  
Wish I was in your arms  
  
Lying right there beside you  
  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
  
Touch you with my fingertips  
  
So turn out the light and close your eyes 

"I'll try to come home soon." He said sadly, knowing full well it would take a miracle to get him home as soon as he would like. "But don't worry. I'm always there with you." 

I'm already there  
  
Don't make a sound  
  
I'm the beat in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share  
  
Oh I'm already there 

"But I want you to be here physically. I want to hug and kiss you again. God damnit Rei, we need you!" she said passionately, leaning forward and hugging herself with her free arm. 

We may be a thousand miles apart  
  
But I'll be with you wherever you are 

"I love you." Rei said sadly, tears glazing his eyes over. He looked to the window, searching for the brightest star in the sky. "You don't ever need to doubt that." His eyes fell upon the star he was looking for. Mariah's own eyes glazed over as she looked at the same star. 

"Forever and for always." They both whispered into the phone at the same time, recalling the vow they made at their wedding.

I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share  
  
Oh I'm already there  
  
Oh I'm already  
  
There 


	2. Cry

Cry by Mandy Moore---- I don't own it. Duh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The sun had set and hour ago, leaving the sky dark and foreboding. The air was damp but surprisingly warm, a perfect autumn night.  
A teenage girl with chestnut hair and mahogany eyes looked up to the sky, her eyes searching for nothing in particular.  
The day had gone by slowly, and she rejoiced now that the sun was down and she could go to bed. Her eyes drooped slightly at the very inviting idea of sleep.  
Traveling slowly down the road by the river, kicking up dust with her dragging feet, Hiromi scanned her surroundings, this time with something in mind. Her eyes settled on a dark figure that was lying down by the side of the river.  
The figure, which appeared to be a boy, had his hand behind his head and he lay completely motionless, but Hiromi was sure he was still awake.  
"Wait till I get my hands on you Kai, you had me all worried!" She thought angrily to herself, but couldn't hide a small smile of relief.  
The Blade Breakers had been looking for their missing teammate all day, but had given up hope not to long ago. They figured he'd turn up when he wanted to be found, and not a minute sooner.  
It was so like him, to just run off like that. His teammates had begun to get used to it, almost like they expected it.  
Hiromi began to walk down the stone steps that led to the river, with every intention of telling the boy off for making them worry so much. Or rather, making her worry so much.  
  
{{{-I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed- }}}  
  
She stopped in her tracks about ten yards away from him. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. Looking at the solitary figure, she could see tears streaming down his face. It was scary, but beautiful at the same time. Hiromi didn't think Kai knew how to cry. But of course, that was silly. He must know how to cry, even if he doesn't do it often. His gray eyes that always made him look so mean and menacing were weak and venerable. The dark mask he hid behind was gone, exposing the fragile person beneath it.  
Maybe he's not as harsh as he seams. He must have feelings. Even from a distance Hiromi could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes, the misery and loneliness in his tears. The true Kai.  
  
{{{-In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry-}}}  
  
Hiromi was looking at a different person.  
A different human, with different emotions and a seemingly different past.  
  
{{{-The moment that I saw you cry -}}}  
  
Deciding to give him space, Hiromi slowly retreated back up the stairs, intending to go home and think what she had just witnessed over. Or maybe try to forget about it all together. Kai isn't heartless? How could such a thing be possible? He hid; he hid behind a wall of anger. A wall of something, because there's something more to him.  
Hiromi decided that she should try to find out what that wall was made of. And then find a way around it. If that's possible.  
Thinking back to the fateful day she had met Kai, she thought about what she had judged him to be. A coldhearted, emotionless freak. She had once even thought of him as a bad guy.  
  
{{{- It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed -}}}  
  
She was so wrong. Yet she was right, in a way.  
Kai had acted like an emotionless, coldhearted freak. At times anyway. He could be mean and cruel and just plain different. A loner.  
But what if that was all an act, as Hiromi was starting to think. What if Kai was actually sensitive and gentle? Possibly even kind. As far- fetched at it seamed to the common person, his friends had begun to see a different side to him over the past while. But that side wasn't a crying side, it wasn't even a happy side. It was a... less mean side.  
How many sides are there to Kai Hiwatari?  
  
{{{-In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry-}}}  
  
Hiromi stopped, once again, in her tracks. Her mind was racing, thinking back.  
Kai had a sad, crying side.  
And she had just walked away. Like she didn't care. Like she wasn't his friend. She should have helped him.  
But what could she have done? It wasn't as if she could have gone over to him, patted him on the back and said 'there there.' Life just doesn't work that way. Nothing works that way.  
'I should have done what I felt like doing.' She thought to herself, her head throbbing with all the thinking that was going on. 'I should have run over there and ask him what was the matter, give him a comforting hug. I should have done something'  
  
{{{-I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right.... -}}}  
  
She gave up. She didn't know what to do, it wasn't her fault. She had NEVER come across a situation like this before. There was absolutely nothing she could have done.  
Yet she couldn't help but feel guilty  
  
{{-I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...-}}  
  
It was a last minute decision. It may not have made sense. But she did it anyway.  
Pulling a 180 Hiromi took off at a sprint towards the river. She had to do something to comfort him, to fight against his wall of anger. No matter what she had to do, she'd do it without thought. She'd do anything if it would help him.  
Because helping a friend is the best thing a person can do. Especially when that friend needs that help more than anything.  
And helping can be as simple as giving a hug.  
  
{{-In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry-}}


	3. Because You Loved Me

Ok, I'm not sure if some of you understand this. All the chapters are SEPARATE one-shot songfics, containing SEPARATE songs. They have nothing to do with each other, so it's not like a continuing story. Ok? Ok.

The song in this fic is Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion. I obviously don't own Celine, or the song, OR Beyblade.

She sat there, atop a brick wall with her feet held up to her chest, watching. Her brownish red eyes softened as the boy she was watching smiled and waved up to her. She weakly waved back and smiled.

-=-=-=-=-=-

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right_

-=-=-=-=-=-

She unfolded her legs and steadied her self with her arms. She watched happily as the 17 year old boy came closer and closer, yelling out something that she couldn't hear. She waited for him to come right up to the wall, then swung her long legs down and carefully tried to lower herself to the ground. But a loud noise startled her, causing her to loose her balance and fall unprepared. Just before she hit the ground she felt two strong arms catch her. Looking up she saw his blue eyes looking down at her, twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"What would you do without me?" He asked innocently, lowering her feet to the ground and helping her stand properly. She smiled thankfully at him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I really don't know…"

-=-=-=-=-=-

For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all

-=-=-=-=-=-

"What were you doing up there?" He asked curiously as the couple made their way back into their high school. Climbing the stairs up to their floor she smiled and leaned her hear against his shoulder.

"Just thinking about the past. You know, when we met, when you got over cooties and realized I'm a nice person…" She teased, biting her lip to hold back tears. Not tears of sadness, tears of joy.

Ever since Tyson came into her life, she's been happier than she ever knew she could be.

-=-=-=-=-=-

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

-=-=-=-=-=-

Half and hour later, as she was sitting in math class, Hillary drifted off into her thoughts.

She and Tyson were 15 and had been getting closer as the years had gone by. At the time they were inseparable.

They sat together on Tyson's porch looking up at the stars. They had originally only planned on watching the sunset and then Hillary was going to depart for home. But they had been so content with each others company that they had continued to sit there, until it was one in the morning and the stars shinnied in the sky. Wrapping her arms around herself for warmth she rested her head on the railing of the porch.

Tyson looked over to see the sad look on her face. This worried him, Hillary was barely ever sad. Always happy, and if not happy, furiously mad.

"What's the matter?" He asked, placing a hand on her arm. She looked over to him and shrugged sadly.

"Nothing." She said in barely a whisper.

Tyson could tell that more than 'nothing' was wrong. Her eyes seemed to be troubled and her smile was a false one.

"You can tell me you know." Tyson said with a defensive tone. Hillary shook her head slightly and let out a little sigh.

"Its just… I don't think I'll ever be able to accomplish the things you guys have." Hillary said in a soft voice, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. Tyson smiled playfully and looked up at the sky.

"You see the stars?" He asked, pointing up to the sky. Hillary gave him an odd look, as if he had just grown another head.

"Yes…" She said, wondering where he was going with this. Very quickly Tyson slid over next to Hillary and grabbed her arm. She sat quietly and extended both his and hers out to the sky, a smile on his face.

"Remember this… No star is out of reach, not for anyone, especially not for you." He said in a rare wise moment. Hillary stared in disbelief at the sky. She had never herd Tyson say something so… touching.

But before she could blink, Tyson said a quick goodnight, let go of her arm and walked inside, heading for bed, leaving a stunned Hillary behind to stare at the starry sky.

-=-=-=-=-=-

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_  
-=-=-=-=-=-

Later in the day Hillary stood outside her third period classroom, waiting for Tyson to arrive. She usually had to wait, with Tyson's forgetfulness and ability to get lost so easily, but if often wasn't that long. Plus, she didn't mind. Life was too short to get angry over tiny things like that. Another lesson Tyson had taught her.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, going over the stuff they had to know for a test next week. But just as she got half way through naming the 20 French verbs they had to memorize, another Tyson flashback made its way into her mind.

It was six month ago, sometime in November. She had been walking out of the high school, arms full of books to study from, when a group of big guys approached her.

"Whach doin, carrying all those stupid books." One guy had drawled, bumping into her on purpose with his shoulder. Two books fell from her arms and landed face down on the ground. Just as she began to lean down to grab them, another one of the guys kicked the books about ten yards away and pushed her shoulder, causing more books to fall.

"Cut it out!" Hillary said in a scared voice, as her body began to shake. The third and final guy grabbed the remaining book from her arms and tossed in to the ground, pushing her backwards at the same time. Whimpering in fright she backed right into the first guy. She turned to see what she had bumped into but the guys punched her in the jaw, sending her reeling to the floor with her head spinning. Her eyes were out of focus as she felt another one of them kick her hard in the back, sending a sharp pain jolting up and down her side. Suddenly her instincts came back to her and she screamed as loud as she could, hoping to attract help. But this outcry just made the guys mad as they began yelling curse words at her and kicking her all over. She curled up into a ball but one of the guys kicked her in the knee, making her legs extend outwards. She screamed again, wishing that some one would come to her rescue.

And all at once she heard another crack of a fist meeting with a jaw, but it wasn't her being attacked. She opened one eyes to see a flurry of movement going on above her. One of her attackers was running away, calling for his two goons to follow. At first one of them ran after his leader, still cursing a river, then the second one.

For the first time Hillary got a gook look at her hero and the sight shocked her.

Tyson stood breathing hard beside her, a streak of blood dripping down his cheek.

She made an attempt to sit up, to help him, but a sudden shot of pain traveled up her side and down her arm. Her face scrunched up in pain and let out a soft groan. Tyson's attention went down to her where Hillary had pulled her legs up to her chest and tears were streaming down her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked franticly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up into his face, thinking of what to say.

"Thank you." She said softly, a small, painful smile spreading across her face.

-=-=-=-=-=-

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
           Her eyes snapped open and she returned to the present as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Tyson stood smiling goofily, arms crossed.

"Did you fall asleep again?" He teased, gently taking her arm and leading her into the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
-=-=-=-=-=-


End file.
